1893
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: It's the 1893 World's Fair and everyone is excited about the latest attractions, but only one has caught Alfred's attention above all else. Germany/America side story for Wings of Wax


This doesn't really have to do anything with the Wings of Wax universe except that it is a bit of a flashback to when Alfred and Ludwig were really good friends, but it's still in that universe.

That, and it was mentioned in a chapter before so, whatever.

Okay, the whole idea came from the new issue of Mental floss where they were talking about the Chicago Fire. In it, they mentioned the World's Fair (this is the famous one that had the first Ferris wheel which was to get back that the French for their Eiffel Tower) in 1893 was where hamburgers were introduced to the American public.

The moment I read that, this whole idea came to mind, mixing with my silly little idea about Alfred taking Ludwig to McDonald's.

Summery: It's the 1893 World's Fair and everyone is excited about the latest attractions, but only one has caught Alfred's attention above all else.

I only own the plot and the OCs, which includes the states even though they are mentioned and not seen, except Illinois who is seen.

Warnings: cussing, stupidity, misreading emotions

Pairings: one-sided Germany/America (that's right, Ludwig has a crush on Alfred but our idiot hero doesn't notice) but also a bonus

I don't know who served the first burgers or what stand it was at, so this is just made up a bit to fit the fic.

Also, at this point, Ludwig and Alfred are about the same height and build. Ludwig's hair is also in his eyes, he won't slick it back until a little later in my head cannon.

Sorry, this is just how I see the guy at this point, he's still young at this point, actually, he's about 22 years old or so in official nation terms, meaning that is how old he is as an official nation.

BTW, just like in Wings of Wax, Alfred is speaking German to Ludwig, even if Ludwig can speak perfect English by which I mean proper English.

On with the fic!

* * *

**1893**

**Germany x America One-shot**

* * *

Alfred was in a very pleasant mood as he walked along the streets, seeing all the excited children and the people having a gay old time. He spotted Arthur and Francis arguing with each other over something silly and he noticed his brother was trying to break up the fight but was completely unnoticed by the older nations, as usual.

It was the Chicago's World's Fair, the biggest news event to hit the city since the fire that almost wiped the city from the map only twelve years ago.

He smiled at Illinois', Isaac Louis', people, having such a happy day. His poor son had been working so hard to reshape one of his most important cities, and luckily he got the chance hold the fair after his brother New York, Nathanial Yves, was nice enough to let him have it.

"Good thing that he did that or else Isaac would be crying his little heart out again…" Alfred sighed but perked up when someone yelled his name. He turned to see two people walking over to him. One was Gilbert and the other was Ludwig, he hadn't seen them in years!

"Gilbert! Ludwig! Hey guys, glad you could make it!" He ran over and smiled at them both, hugging each of them. Alfred didn't notice the light blush on Ludwig's face from the close contact. "Man, I haven't seen you guys in ages! You need to visit me more often!"

"Sorry Al, we've been busy working on making little old Ludwig here," Gilbert smirked as he smacked his brother on the back and causing him to make an annoyed grunt sound, "into one hell of an awesome nation! Well, not as awesome as me, but close enough."

"Bruder… you're a real ass." Ludwig glared at him.

"Haha! He's got you there Gilbert! So anyway, how do you like the fair so far?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shrugged lightly. "It's nice, I mean, I've never really been to something like this before. I think the only thing close is the fests we have in Deutschland, oh, and Oktoberfest."

"Oh yeah! I remember going to one of those, you drank me under the table that night." The American snickered. "So, want me to show you around or something guys?"

"Nah, I'm gonna explore on my own but you and West can hang out." And then he smirked and cupped his hands over one of Ludwig's ears, saying something that Alfred didn't catch but whatever it was, it made Ludwig's face turn a very interesting shade of red.

"Bruder! You are just as bad as France! I shall see you later, let's go Alfred!" He grabbed the confused older nation's arm, leaving behind a laughing Prussian.

* * *

"So, how is everything going for your country?" Alfred asked Ludwig as they walked along down the crowded streets.

"Not much but a whole lot at the same time. Things are still a little difficult, seeing as I'm new to this whole country thing. Plus I had to join up all my states to create Deutschland and everyone acts so differently." Ludwig sighed, crossing his arms. He was referring to the fact that the different region's citizens didn't all act the same, but that is to be expected with every nation it seems.

Alfred chuckled softly. "I know what you mean; all my states are so different that it's hard to keep them in check. But over time you manage. But you're lucky; at least your states don't have their own personifications."

"That's right, your states do." Alfred nodded at this with a smile.

"Yeah, all my states and territories have someone in charge; there is only so much I can do myself while running this place. I mean, my God, I have over forty states, hard to keep things in check." He laughed loudly, getting a few strange stares from people around them. "Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Umm… I don't really know, I'm still use to these kinds of things." Ludwig mumbled a bit, hating how he always seemed unsure when facing something he hadn't really read up on or was expected. Damn you Gilbert for not tell him anything about this event, or that Alfred was going to be here!

"What? Didn't your brother ever let you have fun?" The American stared in disbelief.

"Well, he mostly just spends time with me only to make me a stronger nation or when he's bored. I think the only time he's ever let me have fun is when he goes to big events in my towns, but I usually end up drunk thanks to that moron." He blushed lightly. He probably shouldn't go anywhere with Gilbert.

Alfred snickered. "I see." He then turned and smiled. "Look Ludwig! An ice cream stand! Want to get some?"

"Umm… sure?" He was dragged over to a small stand where Alfred bought them each a cup of ice cream, just enjoying his time with the older boy.

* * *

They went about, talking about this and that, checking out some of the attractions at the fair as they spent time with one another. "I still can't believe you've never been to a world's fair." Alfred commented as they continued to look around.

"Well… we were going to go to the Paris World's Fair but I got really sick and Gilbert wouldn't let me leave the house until I was better. I missed out on the whole thing. Elizabeta told us about the Eiffel Tower and how it was such an eyesore. Gilbert thinks it's really pointless and stupid."

"Yeah, damn thing really clashes with the city but for some reason France really likes it, I think it's because it's the tallest structure in the world, beating out my Washington Monument, and that it's… kinda phallic looking." They both looked at each other and laughed. They continued to walk and talk until Alfred stopped completely, a strange look on his face.

Ludwig blinked and tilted his head. "You okay Alfred?"

"Some… something smells really… _good_…" Blue-eyes scanned the area until they spotted a stand. Ludwig noticed the stand as well and didn't seem surprised.

"Want to check it out?" He asked, getting a nod in response. The two walked over to the stand and saw a man cooking meat on a flat metal surface. "Sir, what is that?" Ludwig heard Alfred ask.

"This is a hamburger, would you like to try?"

"Yes sir." Two sets of blue-eyes watched the man put the meat onto a part of a bun before placing the other part on top of the meat. He handed it to Alfred, who looked at it for a moment before taking a bite.

Then he froze.

Ludwig looked at his friend, a bit worried about the reaction. "Alfred…?" Suddenly a huge grin was on Alfred's face, as if he had discovered the most fantastic, perfect thing in the known universe.

And it seems that it was the most fantastic, perfect thin in the known universe, at least to Alfred it was.

"THIS! This is the best thing I've ever tasted! Hamburgers are awesome! The bee's knees! The cat's pajamas! Sir, I'll take twenty!" He threw down a crisp dollar bill in front of the man who looked at him in surprise. "And put some cheese on a few of them, I bet they would taste great with them."

"Yes sir!" The man smiled brightly at the money and started to get to work. Ludwig just watched as Alfred practically inhaled the hamburger he held in his hands. Soon Alfred got a large bag filled with the sandwiches and the two started to walk off again.

"You do know that we have stuff like that in Deutschland, right?" Ludwig pointed out, making Alfred give him a curious look as he took another bite of the hamburger in his hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked, mouth full.

"Well, they are called hamburgers, named after the city of Hamburg. Then what you call frankfurters come from Frankfurt, another German town. A lot of the food you seem to enjoy comes from my country or are really popular there."

"What? No way! What else is German made that I like?"

"Umm… they aren't really mine, they are actually Italy's but they are really popular with my people, you like pretzels right?" Alfred nodded. "Ah and there is also lager beers, wurst, sauerkraut…"

"You mean liberty cabbage."

The German just gave him a strange look. "Umm… anyway, yeah, a lot of my food is your food. Same with stuff from all over the world."

"It helps to be the melting pot of the world. Want one?" He offered the tasty food to Ludwig who refused politely. "You know, I like hanging out with you Ludwig, it's nice to speak to someone who has about as much history as me and seems to be… well… a young nation."

Ludwig blushed lightly and smiled. "I like… hanging out with you too Alfred." He would have said more but his arm was grabbed and he was being dragged over to the biggest attraction of the park, the Ferris wheel.

They waited in a long line until they were allowed in one of the cars on the ride; the American was so exited at the moment they got inside. Ludwig wasn't sure what to think of the large contraption except:

'_How American…'_ He sighed and got into one of the cars, sitting next to Alfred who was all smiles and excitement.

"This is going to be great! I was told about this but I didn't get to ride it when they set it up!" He smiled at Ludwig, who looked a little uncomfortable. Suddenly the car started to move and Ludwig gripped the seat he sat on, very tightly. Alfred only made a 'whoa' as they started to go up.

Ludwig looked over at the happy nation next to him. "Umm… Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"H-have you ever been on this before?"

"Nope! I wanted to wait!"

"Do you know what is to be expected on this contraption?"

"Nope!" Alfred flashed him a million dollar smile and Ludwig could tell that his face went a white as a ghost at this.

'Oh Gott… I'm going to die…' He didn't know what this thing was except that it was very, VERY tall and it was moving very slowly. His grip tightened a bit and he felt like he was not going to get off this ride alive. Ludwig snapped from his thoughts when Alfred let out a sudden exclamation.

"Ludwig! Look!" Turning, Ludwig saw that Alfred was looking out the window and that's when he saw it. It was night and the lights of the darkened city were beautiful. They made Chicago look like the night sky was on the ground. But blue-eyes drifted to something else.

Alfred was smiling softly as he looked out over the city; a thoughtful expression also seemed to be painted on his face. He looked beautiful like this, much more then the sight before them that seemed to be getting smaller the more they went up.

The only reason that Ludwig would even be thinking about this was because of the fact that he was… rather sweet on Alfred.

It was a very special secret of Ludwig's that Gilbert only found out about after catching him writing about it in his journal. The damn Prussian laughed at him and called him a wimp for even having a crush, let alone write about it like some silly girl. Ludwig punched him pretty hard for it and threatened to remove his older brother's precious 'five meters' if he ever spoke a single word of it.

The feeling came along when Ludwig first meet Alfred in 1806, shortly after he was found by Gilbert in a bloody battlefield. Alfred had been so nice to him, even willing to play with Ludwig instead of discussing politics and whatnot like all the other nations did when they meet him.

The feels kept getting stronger the more they interacted, but, Ludwig knew it wasn't going to get past this.

Alfred would like him like that, he could find someone better. Plus, Ludwig wasn't even sure if Alfred swung that way to begin with.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt near the very top of the ride and Ludwig almost let out a scream. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, it was just that he didn't like the fact that the ride stopped and that they were swinging due to the wind.

"Oh wow, didn't know it could do that." Alfred commented and pulled another burger from his bag, the other blond nation didn't know how he could handle eating at such a frightening situation. Alfred looked at him, blinking. "You okay?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Not really…" He blushed deeply when out of nowhere; Alfred threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Don't sit so close to the sides and don't look down. Just sit close to me if you're scared."

"I am not scared!" The Germanic nation blushed deeply as he gave him a glare. "I am just uncomfortable at being stuck at the top of this metal death trap!" Alfred just laughed at this.

"Don't get so worked up, just try to enjoy the moment. I think this is all part of the ride, nothing more." He smiled softly and Ludwig just nodded, trying not to say anything about the fact that he was still pressed against Alfred and that the American's arm was still around his shoulder.

They stayed up there for a little while in silence, just enjoying the moment, or at least Ludwig was since Alfred seemed to be enjoying his food. After a moment, the ride started once more and they took the slow trip down. On the way down Alfred seemed to doze off after he finished his food and the German smiled softly, such a strange boy.

"Danke für diesen Abend… Alfred…" Leaning down, he lightly placed a kiss on Alfred's forehead but pulled back when the other sneezed and woke up.

The ride came to a stop and they finally got off, seeing Isaac and Gilbert waiting for them. "Hey Dad, Germany, how was the ride?" Isaac asked with a grin when the two nations came over to them.

"It was great!" Alfred gave a thumb's up.

"It was… stomach-twisting…" Ludwig mumbled in English, earning a laugh from Isaac.

"Ah, don't worry, it did the same to me the first time I went up. After about five times you get use to it." Nation and state laughed while Ludwig felt that he wasn't going to get on another one for a _long_ time.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at Alfred who was smiling at him. "Thanks for spending the evening and stuff with me Lud, hope to do it again sometime. Hey! If these hamburgers catch on, we should go to a restaurant that serves them and eat there, ya know?"

The blond blinked before smiling. "I'd like that."

* * *

'How many times have I been to fast food restaurants with him because of that…?' Ludwig sighed to himself. It was present day, many years after that had happened and as of the moment he and Alfred were at a McDonald's in Berlin, spending the day together as they normally did.

"Yo, Lud, you okay?" Looking up, Ludwig saw that Alfred had a fry hanging out of his mouth, ketchup on his cheek. With a small smile, Ludwig wiped the tomato-based condiment from Alfred's cheek with his napkin.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something when we were younger."

Alfred blinked, stuffing the rest of the fry into his mouth before taking a sip of soda. "Oh, and what was it?"

"The night you got your first taste of hamburgers."

"That was one of the best nights of my life."

"Because of the burgers?"

The older nation shook his head with a grin. "Nope! I mean sure, it was a great night because of burgers and the fact that I got to ride a Ferris wheel. It was actually because… it was the first time you kissed me, even if it was on the forehead."

Ludwig just stared at him, wait a minute! Alfred knew that he kissed him that night? "H-how did you-?"

A small chuckle came from the American. "To be honest, I wasn't sleeping, I just wanted to lean of you and stuff, I didn't expect the kiss but it was a nice bonus. The sneeze was also unexpected though."

"You are a very crafty person Alfred F. Jones." Ludwig smirked.

"And you are a silly boy for doing such a romantic reaction Ludwig Beilschmidt, but I enjoyed it."

Ludwig blushed at this. "I bet, now shut up and eat your burger." He stuffed the half-eaten thing into his lover's face, earning a muffled laugh.

END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and I finally got them at McDonald's. I should have had them kiss but I want to save the first kiss I write for them for Wing of Wax.

Bleh, I used Babel fish for the German, which translated mean 'Thank you for the evening'.

This whole thing was written with in a few weeks during brief moments of freedom from my other two stories, but each time I wrote I was watching Germancest videos… what the hell? Wish there were some Germany/America stuff, but so far, I've only found one…

Anyway, please review and I'll update my story faster.


End file.
